


Ice Tiger

by SongficSenpai



Series: Yuri!!! On ICE Songfic [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AQUA - Freeform, Barbie Girl, Gen, Grand Prix Final, Song Parody, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9227864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongficSenpai/pseuds/SongficSenpai
Summary: The original song is "Barbie Girl" by Aqua.This catalogs Yurio and Otabek's friendship during the Grand Prix.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri!!! On ICE or "Barbie Girl" in any way, shape, or form. The use of these works is purely for entertainment purposes.

**Ice Tiger**

Otabek: Davai Yuri

Yurio: Otabek

Otabek: You want to jump on my bike?

Yurio: Sure beka

Otabek: Come on

 

Yurio: I’m the ice tiger, skating for Russia

It’s my debute, It’s fantastic

My angels are here, follow me everywhere

Barcelona, gonna win the Grand Prix

 

Otabek: Thumbs up Yuri, Davai Yuri

 

Yurio: I’m the ice tiger, skating for Russia

It’s my debute, It’s fantastic

My angels are here, follow me everywhere

Barcelona, gonna win the Grand Prix

 

I’m a blonde Russian punk

In the skating world

Watch me jump, spin around, I will win it

 

Otabek: You’re my friend, soldier eyes, say Davai when I skate, I’ll thumbs up, and repeat when you skate

 

Yurio: Love tigers, Love to skate

You can say I am your friend

Viktor: Yurio

 

Yurio: I’m the ice tiger, skating for Russia

It’s my debute, It’s fantastic

My angels are here, follow me everywhere

Barcelona, gonna win the Grand Prix

 

Otabek: You’re my friend, soldier eyes

Yurio: Grand Prix yeah

Otabek: You’re my friend, soldier eyes

Yurio: Otabek, Otabek

Otabek: You’re my friend, soldier eyes

Yurio: Grand Prix yeah

Otabek: You’re my friend, soldier eyes

Yurio: Otabek, Otabek

 

Yurio: Short Viktor, Free Lilia

My coach Yakov is here

I will skate, win the gold

Beat that piggy Yuri

 

Otabek: Just jump on, I’ll save you, let’s be good friends, support me, support you, hey soldier

 

Yurio: Love tigers, Love to skate

You can say I am your friend

Yurio: Love tigers, Love to skate

You can say I am your friend

 

Otabek: You’re my friend, soldier eyes

Yurio: Grand Prix yeah

Otabek: You’re my friend, soldier eyes

Yurio: Otabek, Otabek

Otabek: You’re my friend, soldier eyes

Yurio: Grand Prix yeah

Otabek: You’re my friend, soldier eyes

Yurio: Otabek, Otabek

 

I’m the ice tiger, skating for Russia

It’s my debute, It’s fantastic

My angels are here, follow me everywhere

Barcelona, gonna win the Grand Prix

 

I’m the ice tiger, skating for Russia

It’s my debute, It’s fantastic

My angels are here, follow me everywhere

Barcelona, gonna win the Grand Prix

 

Otabek: You’re my friend, soldier eyes

Yurio: Grand Prix yeah

Otabek: You’re my friend, soldier eyes

Yurio: Otabek, Otabek

Otabek: You’re my friend, soldier eyes

Yurio: Grand Prix yeah

Otabek: You’re my friend, soldier eyes

Yurio: Otabek, Otabek

 

I’ve never had a good friend

Otabek: Well Yuri, you will from now on

Yurio: You too Beka

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Any comments or suggestions are appreciated :)
> 
> Feel free to read the rest of the songfics in this series if you liked this one. (The current other one is a "Last Friday Night" songfic called Last Prix Banquet.


End file.
